gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Basil Bridgebain
Welcome Welcome to the wiki!!! Talk to me on my talk page if you need any help! Hey Hey Basil! I am glad you finally decided to join the Wiki! If you need help, just send me a message, or contact another Admin or User. Check out ThunderBook Productions while your here also. Cheers! Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits Depends Those fancy sigs? Nah. But I know how to make a regular sig. You may want to start out with one. Go to your preferences. Then user profile. Then you can change your sig. Hope that helped! Btw, to put ur sig on a page, talk page, or comment, type four of these - ~ The thing you press to see all the SvS ships, but press shift while you press it. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 22:29, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes To make a userbox, make a page called Template:Name of userbox. Follow this page for the code you need to make the userbox. http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_Wiki:How_to_make_a_Userbox. To use the userbox copy the code to your pages. . You can ask for help on the Userboxes/Test if you can't figure it out. -- 01:54, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ask somebody on Userboxes/Test. I forgot how to make userboxes. -- 02:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure i'll make you a userbox any pictures leave it at my Talk page :) Alright.. Alright bro i found a awesome image your userbox will be done shortly i promise sorry it took so long :( here it is- the code is Thanks Thanks, Basil! Btw, why did you edit my page like 10 times? I got freaked out when I saw 10 Wiki emails. But they all said "See the latest changes made to User Talk:Captaingoldvane2 on Pirates Online Players Wikia by Basil Bridgebain". Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 19:38, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Taps-Reveille Thanks for signing up for a part in Taps-Reveille! Just tell me which character you want to be! Dont forget to check for updates on Taps-Reveille! : : 02:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) OI! Vi samo je dobio u vlasništvu! JarodTalk 01:53, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Vest I saw your screen! Congrats times 100 on it! I know orange is your favorite, so that's a real nice treat! Now you cant complain to me about my having a bright vest and you not! ( Even though navy blue and magenta are considered "brights" ) Use it well! Congrats again! Very nice! Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 15:48, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Friends List You forgot to add me to your page! XD : : 03:08, December 27, 2011 (UTC) The Cheeses Join Request I like cheese Reply ( Sorry about delayed response ) Not much has been going on. Cherie got Fortune Hunter, I got a bright blue shirt I lost during the resets.... and.... that's about it. Wanna chat on the you-know-what Wiki? Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 23:37, December 28, 2011 (UTC) No, the old reset No, I meant, I had this shirt back when there was resets with that other update.. um.. I forgot which. They never did resets for this update, sorry for confusion. Also, Bill got unlimited. Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 15:13, December 29, 2011 (UTC) What I Said On Game What? you left me with a cliffhanger! you said "im gonna go now. Remember -Basil Bridgebain has gone offline-" Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 03:38, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Barracuda Club Hey, if you still read the Wiki, The Barracuda Club is accepting members :P 15:40, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Response I tried logging on but about one minute into the loading screen I was automatically disconnected. Hopefully Disney is reducing lag. You probably weren't hacked since I'm have the same problem, but we can ask others as well. 15:45, September 21, 2012 (UTC)